


艾亚哥斯漫长的生日宴席

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	艾亚哥斯漫长的生日宴席

*烤制的祭品内脏

哈德斯：“公正的艾亚哥斯，在你面前的是冥土的君王哈德斯。从今开始，你将是朕的法官之一，天雄星加尔达的艾亚哥斯。”

艾亚哥斯：“我的荣幸，陛下。”

哈德斯：“现在到你的安提罗拉，享用人类献上的烤内脏吧……你哭什么？”

艾亚哥斯：“……我以为吃了一辈子，总该到头了……”

【希腊人认为能分享烤制的祭品是一种光荣。所以人和神都免不了吃些烤牛心一类的东西。】

*涂了蜂蜜的肥睡鼠，里头填着坚果

艾亚哥斯：“真好吃！拉达，你从哪里学的？”

拉达：“和罗马人。”

米诺斯：“那些野蛮人？真是让人吃惊。”

拉达：“在你看来就没有不野蛮的人。除了克里特人。”

米诺斯：“而他们已经死光了。我得说，这世界会越来越野蛮。”

艾亚哥斯：“怎么会？这世界变得有趣多了。这个就很好吃。”

米诺斯：“很高兴得知你对自己同类的味道有如此之高的评价，艾亚。”

拉达：“别听他的，艾亚。那只是睡鼠。”

艾亚哥斯：“真的？”

拉达：“真的。而且你活着的时候连撑死的猪都吃过，那才是同类相残。”

*水果们，主要是樱桃、杏等等来自东方的新品种

拉达：“喜欢东方来的水果吗？”

艾亚哥斯：“喜欢！它们比瓜好拿，又没有葡萄那么易碎。”

拉达：“很好。”

艾亚哥斯：“便于瞄准。”

拉达：“很……好？”

米诺斯：“艾亚哥斯跑哪儿去了？！！”

*猪和羊的脑子

米诺斯：“看就知道又是罗马菜。”

艾亚哥斯：“凯尔特人认为吃了动物的某个部分，能获得蕴藏在里面的力量。”

米诺斯：“好像补个猪脑子会有用似的。”

*这种面包，那种面包，和另外一种面包

艾亚哥斯：“呜……”

拉达：“艾亚，你不再是八岁，也从没当过小女孩。别发出那种声音。”

艾亚哥斯：“可是我吃腻了面包。”

拉达：“好吧，好吧。我明天到东边看看他们是不是又发明了新食物。米诺斯，至少你得做个榜样，吃掉你的面包。”

米诺斯：“呜……”

*糖果

法拉奥：“艾亚哥斯大人，生日快乐！”

艾亚哥斯：“谢谢。这是啥？”

法拉奥：“我们老家的特产，椰枣杏仁糖。”

艾亚哥斯：“真甜。我拥抱你一下好不好？”

法拉奥：“属下……属下很荣幸，但是……大人！”

艾亚哥斯：“怎么？怎么分不开！”

法拉奥：“属下本来想提醒您，冥衣上有很多爪子。而且糖果都是用蜂蜜做的，很粘。”

【埃及的糖果是用水果和蜂蜜来增加甜味】

*另一种糖果

艾亚哥斯：“这些也是糖吗？”

米诺斯：“是的。一些商人亡灵带来充作过河费，他们是从东方弄到的。”

艾亚哥斯：“我们赦免他们吧！”

拉达：“记得你是公正的艾亚哥斯大人！”

艾亚哥斯：“我觉得这样做很公正。”

米诺斯：“我同意。”

【公元600-800年间中国陆续出现了白砂糖、冰糖等熬制成型的糖，拉达终于可以往咖啡里加点改善味道的东西了。】

*咖啡

艾亚哥斯：“充满拉达的气息。”

米诺斯：“真的，连我都想忙起来了。”

*冰淇淋

拉达：“巴连达因！你们在做什么？！”

巴连达因：“冰淇淋，大人。”

拉达：“那是什么？”

巴连达因：“艾亚哥斯大人从东方学来的一种甜点。”

拉达：“我真受够了东方。自从那个叫马可波罗的人死了以后我们一天都安静不下来。”

巴连达因：“他不在地狱了，大人。”

拉达：“好消息，转世了？”

巴连达因：“不，他在伊利西亚教妖精们种茶。”

*茶

米诺斯：“嗯——这就是我一直等待的、命运的相逢。”

艾亚哥斯：“我非常希望你没对着我说。”

米诺斯：“当然不是你。帮我倒杯红茶，加一块糖。”

*羊杂布丁、仰望星空、鱼和薯条、烤海狸以及其他

拉达：“冥界三巨头不擅长等待，纳命来！”

敌人：“也不擅长数学吧。”

拉达：“……等等，另外两个傻瓜跑哪去啦？！”

米诺斯（的小宇宙通讯）：“拉达……我们必须重启你……”

艾亚哥斯（的小宇宙通讯）：“依照哈德斯陛下的意思，我们不能自相残杀。只好让敌人来解决了。”

拉达：“什……什么？！”

米诺斯（的小宇宙通讯）：“以后转世远离英国吧。”

艾亚哥斯（的小宇宙通讯）：“拜拜！”

【中世纪教会要求信徒斋戒，只能吃蔬菜和鱼。海狸因为在水中生活，也被归为鱼类←如果生在那时，圣域的教皇大人就危险了。】

*可可以及巧克力

艾亚哥斯：“巴连！这儿怎么了？”

巴连达因：“非常抱歉，大人。我在加工巧克力的时候出了一点差错。”

艾亚哥斯：“没关系，对付这东西没人有经验。成品有多少？”

巴连达因：“一厨房。”

艾亚哥斯：“噢！我喜欢这景色！看起来真像你发明了新招数，叫它甜蜜巧克力如何？”

*蛋糕，当然

拉达：“完成了！我都不想回忆做这东西花了多久。”

米诺斯：“鸡蛋、面粉、奶油等等直到巧克力……只有几千年么。”

拉达：“可是还缺点什么……”

米诺斯：“依惯例，蛋糕上该放装饰。”

拉达：“哈，既然是艾亚哥斯的生日蛋糕，上头就该放个艾亚哥斯。”

米诺斯：“没错，我们仰面向天祈祷吧。”

拉达：“看啊，那是——”

艾亚哥斯：*吧唧！*

米诺斯：“喔，应验了。”

————————哎呀，生日快乐！————————


End file.
